Flower Petals: Hidden Beauty
by LadyRin18825
Summary: This is a world where Rin, Sesshomaru,Inuyasha,Kagome,Sango and Miroku all have different lives in the modern era. None of them know each other, who they really are or of their shared past in the feudal era. Can they remember? All of them have normal lives here in the feudal era, work, college, friends... also all of them are humans. Sequel to Flower Petals: Wilt. AU
1. Rin Yamamoto

The morning sun began to shine through the light colored curtains of the room she started to stir from her sleep she woke at seven thirty roughly every morning and it soon became a simple habit. She sighed and mentally pushed herself to pick herself up and to get out of bed, so many days the idea of staying in bed is so tempting.

She hadn't gone to sleep until late last night due to her homework from her troublesome English teacher Tachibana. Oh could she picture him now his short size he was her height and she was pretty short if she could be perfectly honest, he had a small ring of hair with a black toupee trying to preserve his image of being young when he was clearly not.

Walking into the bathroom she let her body drain itself and washed her hands with the milk and honey scented soap before looking up at her reflection. She had small dark circles forming, touching the unwelcomed bags that had formed from her lack of sleep made her angry as she glared. She slowly inspected her face for any other imperfections, she wrinkled her face when she saw her lip was chapped. If she had to guess she probably was having trouble breathing last night and was being a mouth breather last night drying and damaging the lips she tried to keep so soft.

Her fingers went to test how bad her lip, inwardly cursing herself and thinking of what she would need to do today as she stared at herself.

"RIN!"

Hearing her name so suddenly she jumped back to reality and walked out of the bathroom, and made her way toward the kitchen with a groggy look on her face until she had something to eat and saw a little TV she wouldn't be fully awake. She was fine she didn't have to be in class until eight forty five, she sat down at the small table in the living room and turned on the TV.

The dorm was a very nice and expensive one at that it had two private bedrooms, a living/Kitchen area and a bathroom. It was perfect for just two college roommates who were just wanting a small yet spacious area one that wouldn't make them feel totally compacted and crowded. Rin smiled and saw her roommate bring to the table an easy breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon, and pancakes.

Rin smiled happily before turning the channel to cartoons to watch fruit basket to be exact, she looked at her left to see her roommate sitting and rolling her eyes "Please Hiroko?" The woman looked at her with a bored expression and sighed "I suppose we can watch cartoons… again. You will just have to live knowing you are not mature enough to watch the drama shows and the news."

A giggle filled the room, it was Rin. That had been so funny she knew in some ways she wouldn't and couldn't grow up, "Okay. I don't like drama shows, they have too much drama I like simplicity and news is just blah boring. Unless there is like a plane crash but that too is just drama and sad drama at that."

The girl with hair dyed blonde and ruby red contacts over her naturally brown irises, and thin black glasses she wore a pencil skirt and a white blouse with her hair in a tight bun and close toed flat shoes and black panty hoses.

Rin smiled after eating her breakfast she left her roommate to go get dressed for her glasses, Hiroko was a good roommate and a good friend. She didn't have many friends she was kind of a loner and for good reason, but out of her little group of friends it was Hiroko who was the brainy one.

Walking into her room and went to her closet pulling out a maroon jumper skirt with a Alice and Wonder land pattern mixed into the fabric, the chest had a black ribbon making a corset design on the front. The under shirt was a long sleeve traditional white collared shirt and she had black rabbit panty hoses and maroon high heels with big bows. She walked over to her jewelry box and took out a black lace head band with a red rose on it, she quickly put her thick black hair up into a wig cap and put on her light chestnut brown wig with add on curled pigtails.

Smiling at herself she put on the headband, then pearl earrings and a matching necklace, the final touch was natural looking makeup with big fake eyelashes and blue contacts. She was happy with her appearance and smiled at how cute she looked before grabbing a purse that looked like a watch and walked out of her room into the bathroom. She quickly put on moonlight perfume and brushed her teeth then left walking into the main room to see her friend waiting for her.

"Rin, you look at adorable as ever."

"Hiroko you look as professional as always."

Both content with the nice exchange left the dorm and started to walk to class. They school they went to was called 'Tokyo University of the Arts.' Rin had just enrolled she was a sixteen year old freshman in the university and was the youngest one attending; she had been able to skip a few grades in grade school.

Rin walked with Hiroko to the point where they split up "See you at lunch." Hiroko nodded and blankly stared off with a distant glare "I made all of us a bento, so we can all share it." Rin smiled and gave her a big hug and lifted her right leg up before giggling and waving as she ran to class. She looked at the door and read the name Mr. Tachibana, Rin was double majoring. Sadly she had to deal with Mr. Tachibana a lot since she was majoring in creative writing and she was a Lolita model.

The school she went to was a very expensive school for a reason it offered performing arts, literally arts, normal arts and had a small culinary art class that just started this year. The school tried to offer and expand to all the arts for students in japan.

Rin sighed and walked into the waiting class room before going to her seat it was the fourth seat in third row. Her eyes stayed glued on her seat she didn't like interacting too much, trust wasn't a strong suit on her. Besides she mostly kept to herself and tried her best when in the class to only focus on class.

She sat and waited for the rest of class to file in after her, she took out her note book, her folder, a pencil and pen. People filed in beside her and around her a class mate smiled at her, the same one that always spoke to her.

"Hey Rin did you do your homework?"

Rin turned her head to her left looking away from him used her hand to support the side of her face as she tried to ignore him he was always annoying to her. He flirted too much and was always flirting with her or with another Lolita model there were only a few here on campus, only about ten of them.

"Hey dolly!" She felt her temper growing thin and glared at him "What Haku?" The name dolly in a way annoyed her, she was a living doll. However the name dolly reminded her of some western southern name and was just flat out annoying her name was Rin and she liked it so use it.

"Oh I was just curious if you did your homework."

"I did. Now quiet here comes Mr. Tachibana."

"I will only be quiet if you go out with me."

"Never."

"Then I'll never be quiet."

She sighed and got up from her seat and went to the only empty seat which was the front seat of row five. Haku had to give up right? Oh she could only hope, her teacher walked in front of the class going to the board and started writing down notes. Rin locked her eyes on it and took out her note book and black pen quickly writing it down.

All of a sudden she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around annoyed who was interrupting her note taking?! She saw a student who held a piece of paper in her hand and tried to give it to Rin who only turned back to note taking, there was another tap and Rin was trying to ignore it but it was hard to.

Suddenly the tapping stopped and she noticed why Mr. Tachibana wasn't at the board no more, she looked behind her to see him holding the note. He looked at Haku and Rin and went to the front of the class and stood with a glare at his students "I didn't give up being a writer to teach the authors of tomorrow to use their time here to write little love notes like grade schoolers!"

Rin knew this would be embarrassing but she had to, she raised her hand and was called on. She stood up and spoke public speaking wasn't her strong suit but now it would have to be "I want no part of this, I only want to focus in class and take notes. I don't want any notes and there is nothing going on between me and Haku so those of you who think your helping by passing notes. Please don't anymore."

With that she sat down and the teacher nodded before ripping up the note and throwing it away "Very well said, no back to class. If I find another note in this class it will mean detention and a zero on the assignment of that day." Rin smiled and the rest of class wasn't all that hard it was easy to know Haku would be mad but he could just go chase the other nine living dolls around campus so it wouldn't last long.

It was soon lunch Rin only had her English class, her creative writing class and her fashion class, her modeling class and that was all. So two classes per day then the lunch and after that was free time. She waited in the dining hall for Hiroko who was double majoring in culinary and in photography, Hiroko was running a little late today. Rin smiled when she saw her other friend who was a drama and acting major. I smiled and jumped at my friend hugging her tightly it seemed whenever I wore Lolita I felt free to be me, to be childish. My friend Fuyu smiled and hugged me back picking me up and spinning me around "Oh Rin darling it has been so long since we have seen one another, I feel as if I was going to die being apart from you my loving daughter!"

When I was let go from Fuyu's arms and smiled looking at her "Another role?" Fuyu nodded and looked somewhere else clasping her hands together and gave it her all "I am a poor mother who has sent my child away to have a better life in the big city, I am a maid who has done everything to paid my child's way to a great school now I finally get to see her after five years. That child is you my darling Rin."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes Fuyu was my very dramatic friend and she was very funny and interesting too, and very popular with the guys. She was not slut but was very out there, but it didn't bother Rin the least bit. Rin had never had a boyfriend, the whole love and romance thing just didn't happen to her. It was hard for her to trust and it just didn't seem like a lot of importance, she never saw a real loving relationship.

My mother is Jin Yamamoto, she was a Child Psychologist. Who traveled all over Japan and even different parts of the world to study rare cases of children with strange backgrounds, she was always trying to make a new discovery. My father is Ryo Yamamoto, who was a child physician. He was also world renowned he worked on rare child cases and her mother and father would sometimes be on the same case at times.

They were hardly ever home, and Rin was always at home. She normally stayed at her dorm once a week and that was Friday. Today was Friday she just was going to have lunch then go home, her friends also stayed at home a lot of the time, Hiroko only stayed on Friday too. But she had a different reason, her parents had passed away and she was raising her two younger brothers.

Fuyu mostly partied and stayed the night at her friends' houses she stayed at her dorm on Mondays and Wednesdays mostly. Rin smiled seeing her friend Hiroko standing with a bento for them it was three layered. They ate and shared some small talk and Fuyu smiled looking at Hiroko "Say how are the growing monsters?"

"Ken and Kyo are fully human I assure you. They are good, both in 'Little Dango Learning Academy.' Also they are turning five in twelve days I hope you both come to their birthday."

I nodded and smiled looking at her the boys liked me I was their little play mate "I will be sure to come with a big gift too." Hiroko looked at me and shook her head smiling "That really isn't necessary." I pouted and looked at her "What else am I going to spend my huge allowance on?" Nothing else was said until Fuyu looked at me I smiled and poked her cheek "Poke."

She looked at me and wrapped me in her arms "Oh my loving daughter still loves me after all this time we were apart." I struggled in her grasp and looked at Hiroko who only shook her head she wasn't really a playful person, way to serious but Fuyu and Rin lightened her up a lot.

"Grandma help me!" Hiroko arched a brow and spoke smoothly "So now I'm grandma?" With a nod from she sighed and shook her head "I'm no drama major." I giggled and looked at her with a pout "Ken and Kyo will want to play and you have to pretend your something your not."

"They already want me to be a dinosaur."

"See."

Suddenly I looked over hearing my name being called and rolled my eyes as Fuyu held me. Haku smiled standing infront of all of us his hair was blonde from bleaching it and blue eyes from being a foreigner. Fuyu spoke up and I smiled "Oh Haku why don't you leave my poor child alone?"

"I want to add her to my life."

"Well I forbid it."

"So do i." I added plainly, honestly I didn't like him at all. Besides my parents are angry I'm not majoring in science degree so dating a writer wouldn't cut it in their eyes. I wasn't wanted as it was, as a child I came across my mother's journal and read all of it.

It was a journal about her pregnancy and how she was going to end it, but then my father brought it to her attention she could use me to test her theories on. It made me sad knowing that, and since I wasn't a wanted child. Nope I was a wanted testing subject, that explained why I had trust issues, and afraid of the dark.

Haku after some talking left to chase after another Lolita.

I started my walk home with Hiroko, we normally would walk together until we picked up her brother then walk a few blocks before parting ways. I often got on a bus or in a taxi and made it to my house, my parents are very wealthy and I got a great allowance. I usually spent It on outfits, staff members or friends.

Rin smiled skipping out of the front gate of the university with her friend Hiroko following her, she loved skipping it got you to places faster than walking and didn't tire you out like running. Hiroko cupped the side of her mouth and called "Rin! Wait for me, I'm not skipping and I'd like to talk!"

I turned around and started skipping backwards and giggled looking at my stick in a mud of a friend "Okay!" Soon I was by her side and talked side by side with Hiroko. We walked side by side a few blocks and I was we were talking about weekend plans when all of a sudden something hit us from behind, it hugged us both.

Turning around we saw it wasn't anything bad it was Fuyu I would say it wasn't anything dangerous, but get her mad and she will tear you limb from limb. She smiled happily and spoke with her normal voice, she was no longer in character.

"Hey what you doing tonight?!"

I didn't really have any plans I normally never do, I'm the good girl that stays at home. I normally go shopping online or watch movies, sometimes I type I have my own account on a writers site. My account name is 'Moonlight Love.' I always loved the moon, the peace it brings at night, the beauty it has, the silver shimmer, the enchanting glow, how it can be ruby red, petal pink, and my favorite is the whole moon. Half of it is darker than the other half every time I see it all I see is a ying yang sign, the crescent moon is also my favorite it's familiar to me somehow. It feels more calming…

"Um writing I guess, I need to write a few more chapters. Now that I have a larger fan base I need to update frequently."

"Ugh you and your laptop, I swear if I took it away you would have no life."

"Fuyu that isn't fair, Rin is doing what she loves. You and I do the same, I take care of my brother and cook a lot on the weekend. You party and dress up and go out under different names and personas."

"Hey I'm just saying I hang out and have friends."

"I have friends. I message them a lot online and talk to them, you know I don't do well in crowds. I don't really talk unless someone talks first."

"God! Can't you just come to a night club or something with me? Let go to a party or something, a movie even! Just have some fun."

"I'll call you Sunday and we can go to lunch how about that?"

"Fine. Oh looks like I have to go, this is my boyfriend's block see ya!" They watched as Fuyu smiled running down to the tenth house and knocked on the door, they saw her walk into the house and finished walking two more blocks. Hiroko looked at me with a calm smile "It's okay, not everyone is supposed to fit in with the young crowd. These days they just seem to party with no real goals in life." I nod I had always wished to fit in but no matter how I tried I never did, I always stuck out somehow.

The things that they did like crowd in a room and watch a movie, yet be on their phones the whole time not talking to each other or watching the movie. That just seemed so pointless, it was the things they did that seemed meaningless that drove me away from trying to fit in anymore. I learned to just be me I wasn't wired like they were, but that was alright I was immature style and behavior wise, yet mentally I was mature.

We stopped walking and I was awoken from my thoughts feeling something hug my waist, I looked down and saw two little boys with black hair and green eyes. The two boys had huge smiles on their faces and laughed hugging her "You look so girly!"

"Yea you look like a doll!"

"Are you a doll?"

"You are kawaii!"

"Will you come play with us?!"

"Why do you dress like that?"

"Can we get ice cream?"

"Do you have a boyfriend like sis?!"

"Why is your name Rin?"

I was mentally drained the two boys were always so wired with energy it was exhausting. Hiroko grabbed them by the back of their shirts and sighed pulling them off me and turned them around and held a finger up talking to them.

"Now listen you two, only ask her one question each. You both are too hyper right now, please calm down."

"Why?" They said almost in sync and tilted their heads trying to act cute, it had always worked on their parents and now was a habit that they tried on their sister.

"Because when we get home it is nap time."

"Oh…"

"Alright sis."

Ken looked at me he was the one with spiky short hair and dark green eyes, while Ken had longer hair that was neatly combed and had light green eyes. I smiled in truth I loved kids and wish I had a little brother or sister, but I wasn't even wanted so I had no brothers or sisters. However I couldn't help but dream of having a child, I wanted to have a child with the man I married. Then again to be married I would first have to date, and I didn't do that.

Ken spoke with a hyper voice yet only asked single question like Hiroko told him to, "Hey why is your name Rin?" I smiled some children asked the simplest things with such curiosity, he wanted to know why I was named what I was? So simple yet I find myself in him "I was named Rin, in honor of my parents. My mother is named Jin and my father Ryo, when you put them together you get a few names. The names you can get are Rin, Jyo, Yin and Jon. My parents decided Rin was best suited with my last name Yamamoto."

He smiled and nodded with a thoughtful look on his face them jumped into a hyper filled excitement "I was named Ken, because it was in a book mommy liked. Kyo was named Kyo because mommy said she and daddy met in Kyoto and it was where they fell in love. So Kyo is short for Kyoto."

Hiroko was still sad from her parents deaths, her brothers still believed that their mother and father were in America on vacation for their twentieth anniversary. It had been a few months and her parents bodies weren't able to be shipped here to Tokyo, they died in New York City in a car crash.

"That is really cool."

"My turn! Do you have a boyfriend?"

I couldn't help but blush and shake my head "No. I don't."

"Why?" Hiroko came to my rescue she knew I didn't like talking about it "I said only one question that is two Kyo." We walked and came to our fork in paths home, I gave them all hugs and then hailed a taxi and waved as we drove off.

I smiled and then turned to the taxi driver and spoke clearly "Sakura Circle, fifteen please." The driver zoomed off north and spoke in a rough voice he had a baseball cap on "That's a really rich neighborhood isn't it?"

"I guess it is, I don't really like to talk sorry."

"Nah it's okay, I was just curious you're the first one that made me drive there."

I looked out the window watching the world pass me by, watching life pass me by. All I ever did was stay to myself in class, in a house by myself with staff members being my caretakers, and with two people outside of class. I never ventured out and never did anything daring…

It wasn't before long I arrived in front of my family's estate, it was a decent size mansion. It had a total of thirty two rooms and was three stories, some would say living like that was amazing. All I can say is that is lonely, I would love to live in a small four room house with a mother and father that were always there. I paid the man and walked to the door and knocked with the knocker, my house was western style my family loved the western style of early America.

I sighed and waited within a second or two the door opened with a maid bowing "Miss Rin, how wonderful it is to see you once again. Please come in, allow me to take your purse to your room?" I walked in and shook my head smiling "No, I'm fine that is where I'm going right now."

"Yes, Miss Rin. Call if you need anything."

"I will, thank you Mika."

"It is my honor."

With that we parted ways as I took the elevator to the third floor, I listened to the classical music of Bach as I waited for the ding that would tell me I'm on the third floor. It wasn't long before I heard it and saw the doors open, as I walked out I saw two maids in the hall, one was dusting the paintings and fixtures decorating the hall and the other cleaning the windows.

I nodded to them I was thanking them and acknowledging them, they went back to work and I went to my room. My room was pale pink with a canopy bed with pink satin sheets and a light flowery pink, I went to my golden coat hanger and hung up my purse. I took out my coin purse that was a small pink puppy and opened it to reveal my jump drive. I looked at my desk and then went over to my hope chest at the end of my bed it was light chestnut color matching my book selves, my TV stand and my desk, and dresser. I opened it and looked under a few quilts to find my laptop, I always hid it so if anything happened It was safe.

I walked over to my desk and turned on my laptop and stuck in my jump drive, then the words started pouring into my fingers as I began to type away my thoughts of another chapter. It was a romance about a bad boy who was in a gang and a hard working girl and shy girl. Since she didn't date she could at least imagine the perfect romance and make it real, or real to her by typing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Tell me in reviews who you want to see next, whoever I get more reviews of in the next three days is who I will write about. Trust me they all have great back stories.

Sango?

Miroku?

Inuyasha?

Sesshomaru?

Vote for 1.

Thank you, I'm trying to give your fans/readers more interactive part in my writing ^-^

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Sango Hakuzami

Sango walked over to her desk and picked up a badge that sparkled have much shining she smiled eyeing the picture that stayed in the silver frame behind the badge. In the frame was a man with a blue uniform and a shining silver badge with a gun on his side and smile of his face and a little girl sitting on his shoulders with a matching police hat.

"Dad, time for me to go to work. See you when I get home, wish me luck." He had been gone for thirteen years she was now twenty three, he had been her hero ever since she was little. She grabbed her cell phone and checked her blue uniform making sure everything was in place and smiled happily. Her cell goes off as a police siren ringer and she smiles placing the phone next to her ear and forces a smile "Hi mom."

Sure she loved her mom, but she was always closer to her dad. She remembered in school at career day everyone was amazed at her father, the chief of police. He was not only her hero but other people's hero, he saved lives. Her mother just was a librarian nothing extravagant. When she was seven she told everyone her dream was to grow up just like daddy and be a hero, she wanted to be a cop. That day was the day he took her to the precinct , her father was so proud and took her there often to show her the ropes and more about his job.

However her mother tried to make her like anything but his job, she tried making Sango's dream waver into one her mother wanted. Her mother was old fashion thinking of women as doing small jobs or being a house wife, or something that didn't risk her daughter life. She wanted her to be a librarian, a baker, a cook, a dancer , a artiest of any kind, a temp, a house wife, a teacher, a day care provider something that so wasn't her.

She wanted to make a change in other's lives, making a great batch of miso soup wasn't going to save someone's life. Her mother would always counter act with 'What about the homeless?' She wasn't into charity she wanted to be on the front lines helping not in the back seat, she wanted to be a hero not a helper.

What sounds cooler, more excited more interesting?

A cop or a cook?

Eh… duh a cop!

"Yes, I know I know. Mom it's okay all I have to do today is look at a few profiles and paperwork mostly."

She smiled and nodded then looked at her car and hopped in smiling she loved her cop car and took so much pride in it, she walked back to the house and smiled opening it and saw a German Shepard and patted her side. Then she smiled and hung up on her cell phone after saying her goodbye to her mother "Love you mom with a kiss and a peck and a hug around the neck."

She patted her side again and smiled "Come on Kiki." The dog's ears perked up and ran up beside her partner with her job collar in her mouth. Sango bent down and took the collar from her friend's mouth and then put in on the side walk and took the pink one around her neck off and replaced it with the one she sat on ground. A black leather collar with a bright shiny badge matching her's but it said 'K-9 Kiki.' She walked over to her car and turned to see her dog sitting and smiled opening the back part where she sits "Kiki time to go to work." The dog ran and jumped into the back and ran into her spot as Sango buckled her up and walked to her side and got into her seat adjusting her mirror and buckled herself up and started the car before driving to work.

Sango got into parking lot of the police station and smiled walking in with Kiki at her side striding in proudly, everyone liked Sango. They knew her father and new that she was just like him, faithful, loyal, proud, kind, and optimistic. She walked over to her cubicle where her desk was as she did Kiki looked at her asking for permission to relax "Kiki, Lay down." Kiki walked over to her big dog bed and laid down with a squeaky ball purple shiny ball and a wooden boomerang with a raw hide bone.

The afternoon went by peacefully as she came across a file that would be their next assignment, she looked at it with a grimace on her face. It was something she hated pimps and prostitutes, she felt as if the women who were in that career didn't have the help and support they needed to make something more of their life. She sighed as she saw the next word BDSM Pimp and prostitutes, the face that it showed was one of a blonde with blue eyes with a slight beard and a scar across his cheek.

The name under the photo was 'Master Lucas.'

The Intel underneath made her surprised 'Master Lucas AKA Blue Eyes. All relatives are unknown expect for his wife and son. Master Lucas married his beta sub Yuzukimi Ichinose, AKA Yui. Yuzukimi is an orphan from Shanghai, China. She was born on July 6 1978, and was brought here to her adopted parents on was Feb 19 1989 when she was 11. She ran away at age 14 and disappeared almost entirely until age 18, she got married to Lucas Engel with a few guests with a small ceremony. Lucas Engel is a well-known fake name, he changed his name from her birth name. However there is no known past only that he had a visa from Germany.

Master Lucas and Yuzukimi Ichinose brought a son into the world on Oct 31, 1990. The son of the great and well known BDSM Master Lucas and pimp of a large amount of women both into and not into the lifestyle. Passed on his knowledge to his son, who was tutored by none other than his mother who was his private tutor opposed to going to public school. He even achieved an online college masters in sociology and in BDSM as far as his father was concerned, their locations are unknown.'

Sango looked up from the paper work and looked at her dog who looked up at her dropping the purple and sliver mix colored shiny ball and waited for an order.

"Stay, Kiki."

The dog went back to chewing on her ball before Sango got up and went over to her chief's door and knocked on it. She looked at the door and started to knock again and fiddled with the paperwork in her hands before the door opened. Then the doorway showed the man who was responsible for all of officers in the building.

Sango looked at the man inside her sight he had on the blue uniform as well with glasses and a mole on his cheek, with dark brown hair and a smile "Hi Uncle Takeo." He wasn't her uncle by blood but her father was great friends with this man since they were five so for over thirty years. Her father was no longer around and her uncle took her under his wing, it's been years but the pain of their father's death still hurt her.

His case was unsolved and put away with the other cold cases, never to be solved. She had tried so many times and begged far too much only to get negative. She had made as much peace as she could, he smiled at her as spoke "I want to take on this case." He crossed his arms and sighed smiling at her before moving his head to usher her into his office "Come let us talk about it."

She walked into the office after him and smiled happily trying to rid him of any worries. When she stood inside he sat at his swivel chair and smiled extending his hand "Please have a seat. Miss, Hakuzami." Sango felt a lump in her throat she knew that something would happen it would either go north or south. Most likely south he was so over protective and not at all funny, her father was a really protective daddy but he still let her take risks especially when it was something she really wanted.

"Sango I want to treat you like I can with the others, but I can't help but worry over you. This is hard mission this will be a huge risk, you would have to go under cover first of all and send me weekly reports."

"Yeah but that sounds easy, I can easily fit in if I do some research and try to fit in as a mistress and we could hire someone to pretend to be my sub or another officer here could do that. Please I want to help people I haven't been given any missions a few small things like traffic tickets and violations."

"You save people from accidents and people's morals with the violations."

"But I want to make a big difference I want to go on missions and things like that, I want to make my father proud and show other's that I can keep up with the male officers."

"I don't know, BDSM would require you to really put your mind into it. You could get warped and its dangerous what if they want proof or something of you like that."

"I won't! You know I have a strong mind!" He stood up and put his hands on the arm rests pushing off the chair.

"Don't raise your voice at me little lady!"

"I don't want you to treat me like a little lady! I'm a grown woman god damn it!"

Sango sat and looked down at stared glaring at him "I'm sorry, but please let me do this! Please I need to do this; I need to go out in the field to become better. I don't want to become a desk jockey." He sighed and smiled while looked at her "Just like your father, too damn stubborn and high strong."

"So that's a good thing then."

"Fine, I will allow you to do this mission. You have six months before you must give up, I will ask you to do one thing in order for this mission."

"Use a fake name and change your look, also keep Kiki close and I will supply a sub from here in the station. He will be a well known undercover agent and I want you to value his experience, but I will let you be in control of this mission. You will get a raise an extra 10,000 yen per day to spend on things for the mission."

She jumped up from her seat and walked over to him happily before hugging him and he looked up at her before she smiled and patted his shoulder then sighed "Sorry, Sir. I will go out right now and prepare."

She turned to walk away only to see him get up "Oh no you don't! I want you to finish your paper work and research things today, I'm not paying you to run off for the rest of the day and play dress up! Remember you need to look professional or at least to look like you know about what you're doing."

He watched her nod and leave with her head hung low only making him smile more, he looked at her and smiled shaking his head. Sango smiled and looked at her desk seeing her companion, roommate, partner in justice, and her best friend taking a nap on the bed. She smiled and whipped out her phone taking a quick sleepy Kiki picture and walked to her desk making the new photo her screen saver.

"Kiki we got a big job infiltrating Master Lucas's world, you are going to stay by my side and we are going to have another officer helping us."

A man with a frown and eyebrows making a 'V' looked at her, he had auburn hair olive green eyes with slightly tanned skin and he was 6' 3". She frowned looking at him and felt something telling her that her so called uncle did this on purpose, she smiled at the idea of it. Her uncle didn't want to have her do this job in the first place so it's only natural that he would do this setting her up to partner with Nobu.

He was a stuck up ass hole who thought he knew everything, she smiled thinking about how she would be the Mistress and he would be a Sub, she would boss the fucking hell out of him. She smiled with anticipation nipping the back of her mind 'This could be fun, I'll make him my bitch in public. Like ordering him to do things for me, nothing sexual but like getting me a drink, and other things I might not want to do. Best would to order him to shut up, I know humiliation is part of the BDSM world… maybe he could do that?'

AN: I wrote of Sango, Now I won't and I really won't post until more people write who they want me to do next. Please I look forward to reviews and I want my fans or readers to be more involved come on I think this could be fun.

So who do you want to see next?

KAGOME?

SESSHOMARU?

INUYASHA?

MIROKU?


	3. Sesshomaru Tashio

The night club was booming full of bright colorful lights and a wonderful beat, it had the energetic feel to it and yet a classical feels as well. Almost a mixture of business and pleasure. It was very much the contradiction, it had dark colored wood and marble flooring with glass bar tops with white lights and black river rocks. The lights on the ceiling were bright colors on every Friday and on Sundays they were dim bright colors and Saturdays were white lights.

The most popular strip club was called 'Titty Tavern,' the best night club was ''Pleasure Pub." They have been enemies for roughly four years. Titty Tavern was a lower class crowd mostly perverts, it had strippers and was the colors of red and pink. The Pleasure Pub had a more respectable crowd with the young age bands and music playing, it just looked more up class.

A man held a stack of papers as he looked at her boss's door and took a big swallow trying to rid all of his nerves. He moved his hand to form a fist and knocked gently on the door that said in an engraved silver plank 'Sesshomaru Tashio.' A low voice sounded through the hard dark wood oak door "Come in." The employee came in with worried look on his face and extended the paper work not looking his boss in the eye afraid of the news he was giving his boss and the owner of Pleasure Pub.

"What is the meaning of this, Toru?"

"Well uh Sir." His dark brow irises stared with a threatening glare telling the man not to lie or there would be dire consequences on the poor man who looked about ready to run and hide. His boss had dark brown hair to the nape of his neck longer than most men who were in business and he had an emotionless look on his face, keeping his thoughts and emotions hidden from the outside world.

"Titty Tavern has a lead inside the Pleasure Pub feeding them all the secrets we have hidden here, like how you afforded to pay for this place. They are digging up all the dirt they can on the pub and on you sir, I don't know how but they hacked our fire wall and broke through-"

"I want you hire the best hacker you can, and you are to make sure all of Titty Tavern secrets are available on the web by tomorrow night. I want their worst secrets and all of their illegal happenings to be common knowledge by tomorrow night. Do I make myself clear?"

"But sir how is that possible by tomorrow night?! It is impossible with such short notice!"

"Do not tell me what Is and isn't impossible. Make it happen or you will wish you never met me!" He raised his voice but not very much just a notch or two it was barely noticeable it was more strict and commanding than before. He looked at the man with those eyes that no one before has opposed, he saw the man nod and leave the room quickly.

Something that Sesshomaru could really do without right now, he had enough trouble trying to beat Titty Tavern as it was. He didn't want his club to basically be a brothel, he wanted it to have class and yet still be entertaining for the young crowds. However if they found out who funded the expensive club's construction and his past people would look differently at him that much was for sure.

He had been this mysterious handsome playboy who was wealthy and successful, yet his past was clouded. Sesshomaru had been a the son of a political official who was close friends with the emperor's family, yet Sesshomaru instead of going into politics he became a club owner. His father had disowned him saying he was a disgrace he had been in a car wreck which had funded most of his expenses. He had changed his name and even his look so that his true identity would not be known, hell he had even faked his death.

Sesshomaru looked at the papers on his desk and glared before opening his desk drawer and throwing them in, he just wanted the problem solved with no other attachments. Pinching the bridge of his nose he took in a deep breath calming himself so he could focus on work more, he took out his laptop and his jump drive that held all his personal files.

His fingers started typing away as he began to write and organize his files that held all the clubs financial,employee,history and any other records he was keeping safe and filing so it was neat and organized. He didn't have extreme OCD, but he did like things in place and filed correctly. He looked over at his phone hearing it buzz on his desk and unlocked it reading the message that was sent to him, he opened it and rolled his eyes as they read the text.

'Come over tonight? Please I really need you, and I have an outfit I think you will like.' He scrolled down to see a picture file attached of a blonde in nurses outfit. Most men would be drooling at a blonde with her hair pinned up in a cute little nurses cap, her dress opening in a large 'V' to her belly button and the skirt reaching a little above mid-thigh. Long white socks with red crosses, that reached to her thigh and bright red boots with needle point heels and a pair of fake round glasses.

He glared at it and deleted the message as he texted back 'I am not interested in reliving past mistakes.' Within half a minute he got a reply and sighed it annoyed him how one night stand girls clung they discussed a one night stand only and she was now chasing him. 'What do you mean? We had something special! ;-;'

Sesshomaru just glared more he would reply this last time and that was it 'Special as in me fucking you for one night only? A one night stand means we fuck for one night only and then go our separate ways. I would never date a woman like you, one who simply sleeps with a random stranger in a pub. I could have been some stalker or killer, you party girls really do have no fucking brains. Now that I explained the concepts of a one night stand I hope you understand, this is the end of any further conversations between us.'

'/3 I thought you loved me.'

'I would never say such an obvious lie.'

With that the conversation was over, he could go back and get some more work done. He was often told to be a lady's man and a cold heartless bastard, those were the main two people called him. Some men called him lucky, they said that he was so cool to fuck the hottest girls around with no strings attached. Sesshomaru just thought how empty he felt and how the last time he felt full inside his heart was… He looked at the picture on his desk. The picture held the image of a laughing French brunette with dimples, a fair skinned beauty, emerald eyes and nude colored lips; she wore a black sweater dress and pursed her lips with wide eyes and her hand made a peace sigh.

His eyes that were cold and fierce now were softened at the image before he pinched the bridge of his nose and grabbed the picture putting it in his desk drawer. He stood up and decided he would finish later it wasn't like he didn't have the time, he had a lot of time. Having a sleeping disorder does that to you, Insomnia has made its way into his life.

'Christine.'

He walked out of the office and down the long hall into another hall then to a door leading to the public area of the pub. The lights made him feel somewhat more at peace, all this live energy with people dancing and having a good time. Sesshomaru walked through the space around the dance floor that was settled in the center of the night club, it was a night club even if it was called 'Pleasure Pub.' He glanced over at the dancing people before resuming his path to the bar area.

Sesshomaru looked at the bar tender "Lee, hit me with the usual." He nodded and put in three ice cubs on the short glass, then filled the crystal glass up with Jack Daniel's. Lee smiled and gave the drink to his boss with a crooked smile as he leaned on the bar "So boss how is life?"

"I'm not in the mood right now."

Lee smiled and shrugged then went to tend to some girls who were smiling with martinis in their hands and lusty 'Fuck me!' smiles on their faces. Sesshomaru couldn't help but roll his eyes as the girls flirting with Lee only increased, Lee stepped away to help a guy who needed a beer. Sesshomaru took a swig only to find himself getting the attention of the girls who had their eyes locked on Lee just moments ago.

He sighed now wasn't the time for this, the girls weren't the two prettiest he had seen but they seemed to have money. That was something that never grabbed his attention and it was something he never needed. If on cue he saw the women get up and stalk towards him as if he was her pray, that was way wrong. Sesshomaru Tashio is no one's pray no one's toy he is no one's period. Not a son, not a brother, not a uncle, not a cousin, not a boyfriend, and not a husband…

'No, never.'

The women who both had bleached hair and dark tans with hazel eyes looked at him with sly smiles, they sat on both sides of him. He could tell their tactic it was really terrible, they stalked forward trying to make him think of them as animals in bed, and lusty ones at that. They sat on each side trying to trap him in between the two of them, he nearly chuckled at their tactic.

One girl the one on the right smiled taking a sip of her drink with her lips puffed out to make them look big and fat. He narrowed his eyes at her and she smiled "Hi there, we are new here are you a local?" The other blonde nodded and tapped his shoulder and smiled happily "Yeah we are from L.A in America."

He nearly rolled his eyes they looked so fake, took damn dark for the bleach blonde hair, they reminded him of a pair Barbie dolls that have been left in the toaster too long, they had thick eye make-up with bright pink lip stick and the boobs on both of them were so fake it made him sick.

He didn't like the tampering with the original form he liked to see the original form. The true beauty, however hardly any of that was left these days. Sesshomaru liked people who stuck with their natural selves as much as possible with the exception of their fashions were the only ones that drew his eyes. He only had two past girlfriends before and they never had any kind of plastic surgery, and never wore too much make up to hide their beauty.

"Well I really should get home I have work in the morning." He spoke with clear English to them and got up, they both looked at him and pouted and whined saying things like 'Aw why? Alittle longer? Want to give us a tour? Please? Why not take us back to your place?'

'Ugh begging made him sick, they were so needy and so annoying.' He got up walking off without a care in the world and got up leaving a tip on the table, then turned away and put his hands in his pockets walking pass the crowds and groups of people before reaching the back exit and pulling his keys from his pocket. He pressed the button that unlocked his car and he couldn't help but feel pride in his jet black 2015 corvette ZO6 with 625 horse power and how the engine just fired up made him so proud. He reached for the driver's side door and opened it and with one quick motion sat with his seat belt fastened and the key in and the car purred it felt good on his ears.

Closing his eyes he took a breath and opened them and backed up before turning down the alley to a main road as he zoomed off into the traffic. He smiled and drove with one hand as the other was on his arm rest. He took out a cd out of his cd holder on his visor, the cd he picked was an older one. He liked American music and rock at that, something in it just made him feel alive and energized. The cd was savages by theory of a dead man.

His favorite song was from the album was angels, it spoke to him in many ways however it just felt right. Something about this song seemed to be other worldly too, perhaps it was just his livid imagination. He tapped his long fingers on his wheel to the beat of the song as he drove into the night. His mind began to conjure up the ghost of a woman he always dreamed of he couldn't ever remember her face when he woke but he remembered red eyes and dark brown hair, it was crazy no woman had red eyes and millions had brown hair. Perhaps it was just a dream after all but something felt strong within his heart when he thought about her…

'Who cares, it's a great song.'

He drove on into the night until he reached his penthouse apartment building it was a nice high class apartment, with seven bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen, two bathrooms, a study and library, a workout room and lastly a game room. It was very expensive and yet he could afford it, he decided early in life he didn't want to struggle and live poor. He rather die than be dirt poor, and wasn't hoping to meet his maker any time soon. So he had his own night club and lived in luxury after making sure it was the most popular night club in the city, there were lines winding around the block each night for heaven's sake. He drove into the parking garage and parked in the spot that was titled room 125 and he stepped out locking his car with the simple press of a button before putting his hands coolly in his pockets and walking to the elevator and pressed floor 8 and stepped in to hear the slow beat of a classical tune that always played in the elevators at this building.

It took his mind off of the lonely room awaiting him, he waited for the doors to part for him to exit. They did shortly after he leaned against the wall he walked out and went into the penthouse, and unlocked his door quickly with the twist of a key. When he got in he locked the door and turned on a dim light, he liked the partial dark it matched his soul.

He felt at home in the dim light, like a forbidden creature that belonged in the night and had no business living during the day. It was true he didn't like the day time, night was more his style. Beautiful, quiet, peaceful, it seemed so perfect for him he had tried living in the light only to have it taken away. Tasting the light only made it when it was robbed from him dive deeper into the darkness than before.

He walked to his library and took out a glass and whisky before taking a deep breathe he looked up at the library wall to see a person on the fourth floor of the Tokyo tower, she leaned against the railing with the wind pushing a bit of her brunette hair behind her as she smiled happily. The chestnut's hand gently touching the railing as a diamond ring caught the light on her left hand, her smile made the painting come to life as if almost by magic.

Sesshomaru took a large swig and looked down at his hand and a frown crossed his face as his eyes shone with little happiness and life as he saw the silver band on his left hand and sighed.

'Christine.'

AN: I MADE A YOUTUBE VIDEO OF SESSHOMARU'S SONG, CHECK IT OUT RIN CHARLES YOUTUBE CHANNEL THX LOVE YOU. XOXO LADYRIN18825 ^.-


	4. Kagome Higurashi

Kagome is smiling taking a breath after getting off the public bus and walked into the building ahead, and took a deep breath her heart was beating a mile a minute this was a new experience for her. She smiled and walked to the big doors before stopping and holding up her left hand before drawing the character for person and swallowing it how she did when she graduated, without her friends there she wasn't sure if she could do it.

Yeah she spoke her mind and was out with her thoughts and opinions but in crowds of her peers was when she got shy unless she got worked up. She took the cold doors by the handle and pulled opening it and walked down the empty halls with craft projects painted everywhere on the walls. A smile rose to her face as she started remembering all the old walls and the clean white floors, with banners in the hall stating the room number and the purpose of the room. The hall lead to four rooms and one outside exit, she went to the first door on the right remembering her way from long ago.

She slide the door open so she wouldn't have time to overthink and make herself nervous again. Kagome took a small short breath and smiled opening the door to see an old lady with a wrinkled face smiling happily at her with her hair all pinned up in a bun with an apron on. The woman gestured to Kagome and turned to the front of the room and back to Kagome, Kagome wasted no time walking up to the old woman's side and turned to bow to the people before her as she stood up with a smile.

Kagome stood straight and tall, as the old woman spoke "This is Ms. Higurashi, children she will be the new teacher and I will come by to help once in a while. Children I want you to be kind to her, treat her well. Ms. Higurashi here was once where you were sitting and who knows maybe one of you will be standing where she is and she will be standing where I am."

They all watched the new teacher she was had brown hair and wore an yell dress with a white open buttoned sweater. The old woman smiled and looked at the children, then turned to Kagome "Ms. Higurashi, here." She held out a key on a pink key chain, Kagome's eyes widened and she looked shocked beyond belief "What? No way?! You are giving me the daycare?!"

The old woman nodded and smiled "Yes, you may change the name if you want. I want you to make this place yours while keeping all your good memories in heart. Make this a special place for the children please, just how I made it special for you."

Kagome nodded and smiled happily "I will!" With all her nervousness seemingly gone she turned to the children and smiled looking at them "Alright to start off lets go with names, your age, and one thing you love." Kagome smiled and looked at a little girl with gold hair and she spoke broken Japanese she had brown eyes and her features screamed overseas "Me called Nicole Summers. Six. Puppies." She smiled and started speaking fluent English to the girl and smiled "You are from overseas right? Well many people will think that is cool and will want you to teach them a bit of English too. So do your best! You'll become fluent in Japanese in no time."

The girl smiled and spoke one Japanese word very well proving Kagome's point "Thank you, Teacher."

She went to each table there were three desks in each row and five rows, she went to the last two kids. They smiled awaiting their teacher and smiled, she looked at the boy sitting in front of the other "What is your name?" The boy wore shorts with hair combed back nice in place he had light green eyes and their hair was raven black she smiled as the first one spoke "Len Hama. Age five and I love my sister Fuyu."

She nodded and looked at the boys obvious twin brother who had short spiky hair and smiled "My name is Ken, age Five older by six minutes and I love my kawaii dolly college girlfriend." Len glared at his brother and formed his lips in a thin line, he wasn't one for joking in class "Sis's friend is not your girlfriend, like she would ever date you."

"What?!"

"Well we are like twelve or thirteen years younger than her, and she is pretty enough to find someone her age."

"I can't dream?"

Kagome had to resist the smile it was adorable, it was disrupting though "Alright please settle down. Let us all get ready for centers, alright there will be three groups of four and one group of three, please pick your groups."

She thought children socializing was a very important and knew obedience was too but they could choose their own groups. Within five minutes the groups were all picked, and looked at their new teacher once they were done "Alright class group one gets puzzles, group two board games, group three blocks, group four toy box, and group five you get books."

She then numbered the groups and after doing so watched them spilt to the right stations, after centers she had art planned, reading, then lunch, recess and nap time, and lastly free play. Her job was to get them ready for kindergarten and social interaction she didn't teach them much math basically how to count up to 100, their alphabet, colors, to read a little that is mostly it.

She smiled watching all the little busy bodies working, laughing and learning while having so much fun. Kagome couldn't believe that she had once been here doing the same thing Little Dango's was the best place in the world. It was where she had bet Yuka, Eri, Ayumi and Hojo. It seemed like forever since high school graduation when it had only been two years, Kagome had done college quickly to get a certificate in child care and took some classes in business on the side. She remembered how all her friends went to big four year colleges and she just didn't want too, she was sick a lot in middle school having a weak immune system back then but by freshman year in high school she got a lot better.

Hojo was busy becoming a physician that specializes in surgery and was still in college studying day in night and when he wasn't in class or studying he was working at his family's home remedies store. They had been dating but four months ago they broke if off agreeing she couldn't fit into his schedule and had her own life and schedule that didn't seem fit with his.

He told her that their jobs were more important right now so their relationship should be put on the back burner. That was when Kagome said that sounded like no relationship just possession and how she was no one's to put on the back burner, she wasn't an attention hog but she wouldn't be ignored until it was convenient for him. She threw his promise ring at him and left, and they haven't seen each other since.

Yuka was training to become a news reported and journalist, she couldn't make up her strong willed mind. Eri was training to be a nurse for a doctor and went to the same school as Hojo, while Ayumi was trying to become a relationship counselor. She always told Kagome the best advice along with anyone else who needed it, so she was knew that she wanted to help people's relationships and be the savior of their romance.

Kagome hadn't seen her friends in a while they were all busy and she had just found herself quitting her part time job at a café to devote all her time here instead, she had been trying to save up for her own place to live. She had graduated at seventeen and now at nineteen was embarrassed living with her family after two years. She smiled and thought about an apartment she would be happy with any apartment as long as it wasn't far away or in a terrible neighborhood.

Her brother was now thirteen and just entered junior high wearing a black uniform with gold shiny buttons; every time she saw him it brought back memories. Someday all these children she was teaching would have just as many wonderful experiences. She had been a little bit of an athlete in high school, she had been in the archery club and tennis club. She was descent at tennis but excelled somehow in archery club.

Kagome went through her first day at her new job with ease the children seemed to really like her and it was fun for her as well as the children. She waited as the bell rang telling the child to gather up their things as everyone started packing up and getting ready to go, she smiled and saw the twin boys patiently waiting on the steps. She smiled sadly and walked over to them both sitting down "Is it okay for me to sit?"

They nodded and looked to the street, she smiled and nodded and looked the way the two boys were looking "So is your mommy coming to get you." Ken's eyes stayed glued to the street while Len spoke "Mommy is overseas."

"Your father?"

"He is with her." Len stated.

"Oh, so who is coming for you." Concern now filled her their parents were away? Was someone even coming? I suppose I could walk them home and still make it in time for a train if they live far away that is. Where do they live?

"Our big sis."

"Oh, are you sure? Want me to walk you come?"

The boys shook their head and then jumped up quickly and began to run towards a woman with black hair and glasses with a business wear look to her young face, making her look more professional than Kagome who now owned her own business. Making her feel as if she needed to wear a pencil skirt and also be more professional but then again looking like the office type in a preschool….

'No way in hell.'

She saw a doll looking girl behind the business lady, the two boys ran up bombarding the young doll looking girl with questions. The small group walked away while Kagome decided to lock the doors and start her walk home. When she passed the small convince store on the corner she knew she was halfway there, she smiled as she thought about what was awaiting her at home.

Her mother who was sweet and nothing but kind and always trying to be the perfect mom. However she could remember the early days when her mother was a new house wife trying to cook and at first she was terrible, her mother had been a high class career woman. The idea of love and a family didn't really interest her, but one day this business partner she hoped to get to merge with the company she worked for made her fall in love. They got married and had a loving family for five years until he died in a heart attack.

It was devastating to her family. She was so young for nearly five years and Souta was nearly two, but her mother moved in with her father in law he was the only family member left. Her mother had been a orphan since age fifteen her parents died in a tsunami and her mother in law died a few hours after Kagome's father due to something going wrong in the birthing.

So their family was small but she loved her family more than anything.

Her family pet was an amazingly old cat Buyo, he was nearly twenty now, her father gave the cat to her mother a year before Kagome was born. They had dated two years before having a family and when they did they moved in while her mother was quitting her job as business woman in the company she worked for company to become a housewife. She said she wanted to travel and have adventure, but Sota and her gave her mother all the adventure she would have ever wanted.

Kagome made it to the steps of the shrine her family had, it was her father's side who was the spiritual side of the family. She ran up the stairs and saw her brother sweeping the stone path way, her brother was all about history and folklore wanting to inherit the shrine for some reason. Kagome thought it was a fun place to grow up, but now it's all dirty and dusty and way more work than its worth.

She smiled seeing the tall tree with a rope and paper attached to it making her feel all warm inside, there was just something special about that tree with the huge scare in the front of it. Something that just warmed her spirits and her heart it over powered her with happiness whenever she needed it. It was her strength and one of the only things she really loved about the shrine. The other was the old shack that was empty it was so mysterious she wish she knew what had been there before, nothing was kept in there.

When she asked her grandfather he said his great great great great great great great great great grandfather said once a well was there, but that was well over five hundred years ago. It could have just been a mess up in facts and probably was so for now it was just empty storage.

AN: I look forward to reviews please follow me. I might not write for a week, I'm sick right now and I'm dizzy and exhausted so wish me better and I'll get writing as soon as I don't feel dizzy anymore promise.


	5. Inuyahsa Tayuki

It was a lone street where the neighborhood slept all quiet and sound, up in a small country town. But during the night a figure ran through the dark allies with the taps of shoes on stone, the figure blended with night itself like a shadow moving through the darkness of night. The sound of a few dogs barking made its way through the town, the figure darted to the streets the figure's hands in the front jean pockets of black skinny jeans.

Wearing a black hoodie with a black dog collar with spikes and a guitar strapped to the back of the figure. Walking with a small travel bag on the mysterious person's shoulder making to the train station that led to the dream that would drive further and further in the figure's heart.

Approaching the ticket office as the mysterious person paid in cash not to have any traces, the ticket seller narrowed his eyes and the mysterious figure sighed and took off the hood thinking 'Security precautions these days.'

With that black hair fell around the waist as brown eyes stared at the man, the man smiled and handed the ticket back "Here miss, I'm sorry." The figure narrowed its eyes and grabbed the ticket quickly "I'm a guy asshole!"

The man jerked his head back the person in front of him looked like a rock and roll girl, but it could be a guy he supposed. Oh well now he was embarrassed and slouched back in the ticket booth before helping the next person, but there wasn't many people who wanted to board a train at late night. The young man growled an insult about dumbasses and boarded the train sitting down and asked for a drink from the woman who offered a small cart of snacks and he asked for a beer.

He was twenty old enough to drink, he sighed and looked out onto the town as in the deep darkness where some lights shined through as they left the station a few white flakes crossed his vision. He stopped in mid sip to look outside in wonder, he hardly saw snow… it was as if his little home town saw saying goodbye to its well-known misfit. He closed his eyes and tried to remember everything one last time, this would be the last time he looked back into that life that caused so much pain.

With his new decision and old ambition he will escape this hell hole and take his life elsewhere with no traces if he can help it. The houses he's been the places he lived at the Suzaku's,the Hayota's the Koumastu's and then the Haysaka's.

He smiled and shaking his head and taking a swig of the alcohol that he bought with ease. Those terrible times when no one cared, when no one helped, when no one was there…finally paid off he looked at his bag and opened it sneaking a pic to see over 5,000,000 yen. He huffed and took another swig trying to wash away his troubles and his memories.

He shut the bag and kept it close to him and then laid his head back and noticed the drink was empty, shortly after the girl who gave it to him came back smiling "Would you like another sir?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"Okay, call if you need anything, with your call button sir."

"Sure thing, see ya."

He laid his head back down and closed his eyes with a huff and drifted to sleep, his dreams played out. The dreamed about earlier that night, how he stayed at the Haysaka's for five years. They were terribly rich, due to Mr. Haysaka's being a retired U.S pro football player. Mr. Haysaka moved to the U.S when he was a teen due to his family and then after retirement due to an injury to the leg retired and settled down in a small Japanese city with a flower store keeper. He kept his wife afloat with a life of luxury and made his so called son work for everything for the clothes on his back, he didn't provide shit. He remembered clear as day.

"Honey he'll need clothes!"

"If the boy wants clothes then he can get them himself. I ain't paying he is fifteen, better start earning his keep."

"But we just got him."

"We? No I. I got him for you, you said you wanted a boy who was older as a son. Well I got you one."

She sighed and looked down at him with a frown and nodded.

The memory fades as the snowflakes swirled through the night. That had been one of his first memories there, he didn't want to remember what had happened after that. He didn't want to remember how he had to earn his keep in their eyes… Shaking his head of the thought he tried to fall asleep again only to find himself remember what had happened a few hours ago, the two were asleep in their bed, after having their anniversary.

Which meant his father drank some vodka with his little blue pill knocking him out and his mother would soon get up doing her wandering around… He gritted his teeth then smiled remembering how he before had decided to make it difficult to do so. Being so clever he took a few chairs and stacked them filling the hall, you could say he was a bit over the top with things but it was fun that way. He took his desk and put it in front and blocked it with his mattress by the time they got to realizing where he wasn't they couldn't get him.

That made him smile as he felt the train pull in to stop at another station he just stayed put his stop would be in two more stations until he would just take a short nap. However he wasn't able to and decided to watch the snow fall outside…

It swirled and twirled it pretty little dance…

His eyes followed one little flake and then moved to follow another and another until they grew tired and drifted trying to watch the white beauties flee from his sights. He remember how after blocking the hall full he grabbed a bag and his guitar before heading to the family safe and pushed in the password he remembered his father had punched in once, he loved his photographic memory but kept it only to himself.

His one power other than music in this world.

He smiled punching the five numbered pin 46 for his number next number was 28 when he married his wife and 7 their lucky number… He huffed mentioned something about how they are evil, the demon lord in carriage between the two of them. The train stopped and it was his stop, he woke just in time from his dream or memory whatever it was. After picking up his bag and guitar he walked off the train and noticed there was no snow here, looking up in the dark sky…

'No stars?'

'Well I'll be Tokyo's first and brightest!'

He smiled it was nearly day time he thought a few more hours and the sun would rise, he looked at his watch and huffed 'The train must of stopped due to the snow some time its later than I thought. Or should I say earlier two am.

He walked over to the taxi pickups and hopped in the first one he saw and spoke before the man even had time to ask "Closest hotel." It wasn't more than five minutes until he saw one and the taxi parked in front of it, very nice he thought to himself as he paid the man and then jumped out of the car quickly.

Without a word he went into the hotel paid for two nights and then he would be out of here, tomorrow he would change his life. Today was one step tomorrow will be two steps or even a leap it depends. Going up to his room noticing the tan tile and dark brown interior complete with beautiful wood and stone decorating as well as the abundant use of marble in places and even the classical music in the hotel.

He smiled to himself 'Mozart.'

Going up to the room where he would unpack watch TV and then soon as the sun rose so would he, he caught a few Z's on the train he could go do a few things then crash here in the afternoon. He smiled and turned on the TV to the music network as he watched the hottest bands play, and started to move his finger imagining his fingers on his bass guitar.

Before he knew it the sun was up and he got up dusting off his black outfit before walking grabbing his keys and the bag putting it over his shoulder, all that fit was his money, a different black shirt and his deodorant, cologne, toothpaste, hair brush and toothbrush. He walked into the bathroom showering and got dressed in his other black shirt afterwards, he put on his deodorant and cologne.

Checking the smell by sniffing his chest he shrugged satisfied and brushed his long hair and his white teeth next, after that was settled he looked down to make sure his wallet was clipped to his belt loop by a chain.

He smiled and walked to the front door before going down the main floor when he saw how wealthy it was, it almost made him want to gag it was so freaking proper and wealthy not his style at all. With that he just glared as the staff members but on fake smile and asked if he needed anything, and even tried ushering him to breakfast. They were fake all of them were like being worked by a puppet master, just hollow shells he thought. He walked and walked until he was able to reach the point that would be the birth place of the new him, the him who had no past, no troubles the new him who had a shot at a wonderful life in Tokyo.

He made his way to a salon before long he went in and paid telling them he wanted a die and cut. Feeling someone else wash his hair felt amazing, they asked him why he wanted to cut it. He had that cool retro look and looked so hot, he waved off their comments he couldn't have it or he would be recognized that is if they looked for him. He instead looked at his reflection as the woman held up her scissors and snipped away, he remember when he was little he had never had a real hair appointment and when he was taken he was afraid.

However as a teen he welcomed the idea but his step mother never allowed him 'I love your hair, don't cut it.' He nearly shuttered at the memory and focused back seeing his reflection looking different, this gave him hope and a smile. He leaned back as he told the lady what color "Icy blue please."

"Yes, sir." The woman almost skipped off to get the dye and mix it he closed his eyes sitting up and started to doze when he heard her come back and their was a happy tone in her voice "I'm back with the dye sir."

"What do ya want a cookie?"

"A coffee with you would be great if your paying."

"Nah I ain't got the time."

"Oh well thought I would try."

"Feh. Like I said don't got the time, so can you hurry and I'll tip you."

"Sure thing."

With that her mouth stopped as he felt the foil being put in his hair, he smiled and looked at her. When that happened he saw her blush and continue before long he went to smiled thinking how he did all changing of name paper work at the city hall at his home town it was all said and done back there, he had his plan a few months ago.

He was put under the dryer and asked for a paper, when he got one he saw an apartment and saw it was one bedroom at a nice neighbor it sounded and only 75,000 yen a month. So cheap and it didn't have to be perfect as long as he could sleep he would be fine, he would call the number so as he was done with the dryer.

He read the other news and didn't find anything really interesting before he saw a few job openings for bands, before he smiled to himself thinking 'I also need to make a band.' He had a few friends whom he chatted with in secret here that he had talked to in a music chat room.

Pulling out his cell he texted them and got a reply about the drum player, a base player and a other guitar player. He smiled happily and nodded they would have to meet and speak about details later, he needed a job and wanted to be not struggling to get by. He let the rest just zoom by until it was a blur, when he did next thing he knew he was looking at his reflection, short spiked fanned out rocker hair dyed ice blue and brown eyes staring at him. He took out his colored contacts he had back at home and put them in having blue eyes to match his hair and smiled, before turning to the girl.

"Thank you. How do I look."

"So cool. But not like you before."

"Good. I'll pay now."

"Okay just go to the register and they will check you out, what's your name again?"

He smiled and walked half way their before turning around and having a cocky smirk "Inuyasha Tayuki."

AN: Still sick and dizzy but hey I'm bored so decided to write.


	6. Miroku Ichinose

A young man the age of twenty five in a dark blue leather jacket with black feathers at the collar of his jacket with dark blue sunglasses his skin was flawless his black hair in a lazy pony tail, his black jeans were dark gray. The man walked into an ally way and then through an old parking garage then into another alley through a unhatched door. He held a rope in his hand and gave it a light tug and when he did he her stumbled foot scatters behind him, he turned to look behind him and grinned seeing a red head with blue eyes following him.

She wore a red little leather shirt and bra with a black collar that was just plain with 'Sugar,' engraved in it. He smiled happily and walked over to the stair case in the next alley through two big black doors with red knobs, he felt instantly at home. Now he felt happy being back here at this club most felt at home here, it was more of hush hush but it was his home.

He went through the two big doors tugging on the leash to have a woman at a desk smile at him she had black hair with light bits of grey leaking into it with a few wrinkles "Hello young Master." He nodded and smiled giving her a charming smile "Good to see you as always Miko."

"Master Lucus is inside, as well as Yuzukimi." He nodded and walked past the desk to push past a red curtain inside to main room a talking area with chairs, tables, bars and the hallway would reveal recovery rooms, private rooms, paddling rooms, play rooms, and then 'Master Lucas's' room.

He walked in and saw Lucas at his favorite table as always, he walked over and smiled seeing the man before him with blonde hair and a blonde goatee with bright blue eyes. Walking over to the Lucas who stood up walked over to hug the man who just entered in a big hug "God son, I haven't seen you in a while."

He smiled and ushered to the woman behind him who looked down at her hands and was clearly his submissive "Well I was traveling around Europe when I found sugar here in Ireland or Scotland. Sugar, you may speak. Where again were you from?"

She looked up hesitantly and a bit nervous biting her lip "I was born in Scotland and raised in Ireland where you found me Sir."

Lucas nodded and smiled patting his son on the shoulder "Miroku, you sure found a prize. As have I." He looked back at his wife who hand a beautify decorated collar with many shining diamonds and rubies on her collar spelling out her name, Yui."

Miroku walked over to his father's sub and smile as she got up to hug her son, her husband and dom Lucas let her do as she pleased when it came to their only son. She didn't need permission to hug their child.

"Good to see you mother." She wrapped her arms around him, his mother wore a black corset with a black tutu and a pair of elbow length gloves, she hugged him dearly and smiled looking up at him "My my you look so much like your father."

He stood next to his father and laughed "Really? But I have your hair color." She nodded and smiled looking at him and felt her heart leap happily "Yes, but your facial structure and your undeniable blue eyes."

He walked over to sit at his father's table and smiled happily as they talked of adventures and had a small drink hardly even enough to make them even a bit tipsy. Miroku glanced at his father and then went to get up and whispered in his father's ear to barrow a private room, he smiled when his father nodded saying "Go ahead my son, you really don't fall far from the tree."

Miroku nodded before grabbing Sugar's chain, he walked back to a private room on their way many people knew him. Hell he had been in the club since the day he was born, most times children weren't allowed in places like this. However Master Lucas's one and only son. He wasn't allowed in the more intimate rooms back then only the dinning and chatting room, but at home they seemed like any normal family.

Now this son of Lucas's felt his lust starting to swell more in him, he noticed that the room had his name engraved in it and then smiled it was nice, and had a small trunk of toys. Walking over he grabbed a blind fold and ropes, she fidgeted looking at her master out of the corner of her eye. Miroku smiled and took off his shirt before walked near the bed "Lay on the bed."

She did as told and before she knew it found herself tied eagle spread her cheeks flushed with surprised and with lust, Miroku heard little moan and smirked. He walked over and placed a blind fold over her eyes tying it behind her head just right.

"No moving." His voice was strict and stern, very much the dominant.

He happened to move to her ear and nibbled on it a bit, he felt her gasp and then he let go as he spoke calmly over her ear lobe "Or I might cut you." She blushed and bit her lip, one of her kinks were soft play… Not long after she felt a rush of air hit her body, letting her know that her clothes were cut clean off.

Or what little clothes she had on that is…

Miroku smiled and looked at his little prey before letting the knife just lightly prick her skin and gently skid across it before pulling back knowing her limits was his job, his responsibility as a dominant. He was a second generation dominant at that.

He could remember for some reason he loved submissive for being what they were and pictured himself settling down with one like his father before him, but he liked a bit of challenge not so easy going… where to find that? He sure as hell wasn't going to be a submissive to serve a mistress.

AN: so so so sorry I know this was short but like I said I'm sick and I wanted to try to finish writing the characters in one day so I got two or three done today, but I've almost passed out several times. The next chapters will be about the same length as normal from me, and who know some people might meet. ^.- Okay in bed with a cold at 12:44 am when I should have been asleep six hours ago, so nini.


	7. Terrible funless night

Hearing a ringing at my bedside table I stirred from my sleep and then saw my pink cell phone with a little crescent moon charm dangling as the ringing became more insistent. I looked down and smiled I liked my little chime it reminded me of an old song she remembered ever since she was little. My mother never sang to my sometimes my nannies did, but never this song… it has no words to it, only a tune.

Rin picked up the phone my hair flowing around my and she smiled happily "Hi Fuyu." There was a knock on my door she turned around and cupped the bottom of my cell, before raising my voice only loud enough to have the other person on the side of the door to hear me "Come in." A women walked in with a smile and she wore a maid's outfit and looked at me " Miss Rin, I came with breakfast."

I nodded and smiled looking at her "Thank you Nina." She bowed and left me after setting it the bed tray on my lap before excusing herself, she had been one of my main care takers from what I can remember. Picking up a piece of toast and munching on it I just remembered I was still on the phone with Fuyu "Sorry Fuyu I'm back." I sighed and munched as she told me how rude I was for not letting her know, because she was talking the whole time I wasn't listening.

"So bottom line is Rin I want you to come with me to party, Hiroko won't saying she has to take care of those boys of hers. I said hire a sitter but she is too stubborn to listen, if she doesn't make a little time to meet people she die old and alone."

I sighed if I don't give in to Fuyu I know I'll end up regretting it. I got up and walked over to my closet opening it and glared "What should I wear?" I started scanning thinking of how Fuyu dressed and if I should dress like her or how I should dress? Where would we go? Do I need to bring that pepper spray that I got last year for a Christmas gift as a gag 'My present is your life, the best thing money can't buy.' I rolled my eyes Fuyu gave as a joke but what kinds of people party?

A thought entered my head a bunch of drunks who don't have any manners or class, I might have been raised well with certain luxuries. 'But I'm no snob but people who just curse like sailors, drink just for the reason to make fools of themselves and people who treat others with no respect are people I just can't stand. When I think of people who party those are the only monsters I can think of.'

"So you mean it?!"

"Sure, just where and what should I wear. I'm not exactly the party expert."

"Don't I know it, just meet me at this address- You know what I'll just text the address. For now on what to wear just wear something, no birthday suits okay and wear something cute. Not Lolita! Well nothing to classy but nothing to trashy either."

I hear the phone click and place it on my bed then walk back over to the closet as I let out a sigh of anger and defeat "Seriously? Good rules. Fuyu needs to be more specific on things, she should of said something like a casual skirt or a nice shirt or jeans something would have been better than her rules. I think anything showing cleavage is trashy, her definitions are very different."

I purse my lips together and run my fingers along the hangers acting as if I'm looking for some secret file. Finally I find a long sleeved light lavender colored shirt with a black leather jacket, a black skirt with nude colored stockings that are black up to the knee with little teddy bear silhouettes and light lavender flat shores with black laces decorating under the lavender.

Smiling I took off my clothes tossing them to the floor and got dressed in the new outfit, I walked over to my jewelry box. It was one of those beautiful standing ones on the inside of my closet. I took a few steps in and opened the box pulling out a pair of black pearls, and pulled out a black pearl necklace. I put on the jewelry quickly and grabbed my hair brush did long quick strokes making my hair rain down my back like a water fall at night, with its silky black strands. I found a lavender beret and smiled seeing a put it on and frowned then threw it aside and looked for a lavender flower clip, I clips a little bit of my hair up and left the rest down and smiled.

Then walked over and put on light lavender eye shadow, and mixed in white, grey, and black giving it a smoky eye with a tint of light purple. I decided not to wear much cover up or blush parties have dim light right so why does it matter? I put on a tiny bit light pink lip stain and then pink shimmer lip gloss and walked over to my cell phone lying on my bed, and looked at the address.

Quickly grabbing a black glossy leather heart with a quilted pattern sew on and at rhinestone at each juncture point. Walking out of my room and down the stairs quickly surprising everyone, at my late night energy the maids and other servants stared at me as if I had grown two heads. I made my way to the entrance room and saw the butler flirting with an older maid and nearly laughed seeing his surprised face.

I spoke confident and clearly as I approached him "Please pull around the limo, I am going out." He couldn't speak merely nodded and was hesitant about it before nervously swallowing. My heart was pounding so loudly it was surprising even me, I hoped no one else heard after all this would be my first time 'Partying.' I walked to the door and saw it open as the butler opened it from outside, I walked to the limo and told him Fuyu's address.

I sat in the back it had cream colored interior and I pulled out a bottled water from the mini fridge that was stocked with some of my favorite snacks, after all I was the one who used it often. Mother and father are never home, they stay as far as they can away almost as if I'm painful to them. Looking outside the window to see the street lights lit up at night, their beautiful white brightness and smiled seeing the city passing me by as I sit relaxed.

My eye lids somewhere had as I listened to the soft music of violins and angelic music I felt at peace listening to classical music, of course I loved the pop music and rock music that other people listened to also. Something about classical made me feel all my worries, fears, everything negative just slip away from me I had a clear mind to think or just relax.

I heard the door open and just realized the limo had stopped and then saw my friend Fuyu climb in she was wearing a beautiful black blouse that showed a good amount of cleavage and black four inch high heels making her even more taller she now stood at 5'8". Her pants were torn and black leather pants she sat down right beside me, and grabbed a water too. Fuyu drank it quickly and started to text furiously and looked over at me and then at the driver before standing up and going to the privacy window, and spoke aloud "Drop me off at the next block on the first apartment building. Thank you." I looked up at her in confusion and the question that I thought of might have been selfish but I wanted to know.

'WHAT ABOUT ME?'

"Rin here needs to be dropped off at this club, Rin I will join you shortly… I-um well… I have grown up things to do you don't need to see."

Before I could protest she got out of the limo without me and the driver left quickly I felt defeated or ditched… actually more like abandoned. However I couldn't do anything, I really was excited to go to the club and yet now I would go alone. Looking up at the mirror I saw the driver look at me as if to check if I was alright, his face showed his sympathy for me. Everyone in the house I had come to call home knew I didn't have many friends nor did I have a lot of family, I mostly was alone. However I got used to it and didn't mind one thing I never got used to was the pity or sympathetic looks they would give. Seeing those looks only made me angry and now it just annoyed me to the very core of my being.

Deep within me I started to feel extremely angry and then got up and moved towards the door of the limo as it slowly approached the sidewalk to the club her friend had decided to go with her to, no the club her friend decided to ditch her at while she went off to sleep with some guy.

'Aren't friends supposed to come first?'

'Sisters before misters? Pals before gals? Bros before hoes? I know some of those are for men but aren't the morals the same? Your friends before lovers? The old maid who raised me said guys come and go but friends are forever…'

I took a breath before stepping further onto the sidewalk and saw the building it had the exterior of coldness, more like of false warmth. It was deep brown bricks with brown doors, it reminded me of chocolate with its color something tempting and sweet. However it as cold, it wasn't just because it was chilly it felt welcoming but also as if it was distant. Something about it made it hard to sum up in words but it reminded me of the same feeling I get when I walk up the steps of my house.

With light steps I walked toward the buidling's doors to enter the place she was told to go and saw the sign above 'Pleasure Pub,' written in gold or brass letters on a tan surface. It showed such beauty with something so simple, I couldn't help but wonder what the inside would look like. If the outside was beautiful then what would it look like on the inside? 'Aren't clubs or pubs whatever they are, aren't they loud and bright lights and fully of stupid rowdy drunks?'

'Peace and quiet is more my style, I'm more used to that. I hope I don't get a head ache from simply visiting for an hour or two, I agreed to come. However I don't want to stay long.'

I see a line that I hadn't noticed before and blink taken aback by how many people were standing in line for the approval to enter the pub. Looking at the line I proceed to walk and stand in the back when I do a man in a black suit looks at me he has on dark sun glasses.

I stared unknowingly at him I had not seen a man as mysterious as him, his hand moved to lower his glasses. Our brown gazes locked and I turned away only to have him approach me and when I saw him in front of me he smiled kindly which was strange. His head was black and he looked so mature as he spoke calmly "Hi there, you can go to the front of the line if you wish."

"I'm not sure."

"You will get in quicker, your beauty allows you to enter before the rest. Your beauty allows perks like a princess of the night."

My eyes lower in annoyance as I feel bile rise in my throat, 'I will accept quicker I get in quicker I get to leave and go home.'

I follow the man in the suit to the front as he asks for my age I tell him eighteen and he nods opening the door for me to enter. I couldn't help but notice the other people who were cursed with the burden of waiting in that so torturous line in the chilly night wind. Their hair was slowly being changed from its previous style to reveal how the wind changed the once tamed hair, and the shiver they began to all succumb to. They started to tighten in line trying to warm by standing close to one another… Yet I am allowed to go ahead.

I got many glares from the people in line, however I didn't want to think too much about it. I walked through the doors and looked around the building. It was cold at one moment and warm the next, but I when I say that I'm not meaning temperature. I speak of aura I guess is what you would say, I don't know I felt distantly welcomed.

The interior was all warm chocolate browns, and the floor was tan and brown mixed tiles and the walls were dark brown wood. The walls were beautiful least to say in a way it was breath taking with so much wood I felt as if I were in a beautiful forest, the scent even remained on the wood. The scent of forest greens and of polish too, it was a blissful scent.

The seating area had many tables of dark brown with the middle it was hollowed out with a glass coating in the middle was terrariums, foosball and tiny rock gardens. The seats were ranged from black leather couches with brown and tan pillows, to short light brown wooden chairs, and piles of cushions and pillows to rest and sit on.

The dance floor was basically a giant foot deep shadow box and the inside was black and gray river rocks with crystal blue water and little lily pads and lotus flowers, with bright orange, yellow, black and white koi fish. Above the dance floor was dangling crystal lights.

I felt as if I were being pulled to the bar, my eyes landed on its beauty it was river rocks and a glass shadow box merged into it with white black sand and beautiful reef plants and reef fish swimming happily in the bar top with little pool lights that were white little floating flowers. The stools were dark brown and tall made of matching wood from the walls. I traveled over to the stool and hopped on but when I got on the stool finally I wanted to laugh I flushed seeing my feet four inches from the ground.

'I'm so short. Then again I look so doll like when dressed up and I look adorable and really young which matches my personality… over all I love being short and right now I look so adorable.'

I was sitting quietly and smiled closing my eyes and listening to the music that was like a slow jazz song, I never really liked jazz but something just felt right hearing it now. I opened my eyes hearing a stool beside me turning my head to the right to see who it was I saw a man with a white toothed smile short blonde spiky hair and brown eyes. He had twin diamond earrings and a neck tattoo of some tribal looking thing.

He spoke Japanese with a heavy accent and I couldn't really figure out which kind. I haven't talked with too many foreigners and haven't seen many foreign movies nor travel. I raised my finger and the bar tender came towards me with a smile he had black hair and green eyes with a slight tan and a smile "Miss what would you like?"

"A cola would be fine." His nodded and smiled "What else? Scotch? Rum? Vodka?" I nearly laughed and settled with a smile and shaking my head "No, I don't drink." The bar tender seemed surprised at that and chuckled "A pretty girl who doesn't drink? Now I have seen everything."

"Why the hell did you come to a Pub if you had no intention of drinking."

"Not that it is any of your business a friend told me to meet her here, but she is going to be a little late due to a boy." I couldn't help but say it with disgust in my voice, I was still mad at her. Making me come here and wait. I swear it's always boys with her…

"Oh you mad at her?"

"No."

"I see, well how about I buy your cola? You should try vanilla in it."

"I would rather not, and I can pay for it."

"It's quite alright."

'Why won't he leave it alone?'

"Please I want to make a good impression with a pretty lady."

"Fine. But then leave me alone, please."

The bar tender put the extra flavor in my drink and then gave it to me, I took a sip and then the man got up and left going to the dance floor. I sighed and looked at my watch and sighed 'I'll drink this and leave. I've had enough.'

AN: my laptop is starting to crash and not save making it harder to type chapters, but I'll find a way saving up money ^-^ Please be patient you loyal people I love


	8. Desires

Taking a long sip I started to feel sick, that extra flavoring made me sick I think. I shook my head and got up out of my chair as I felt the need to go to the bathroom "Excuse me." The man who bought my drink tapped my shoulder and smiled at me "Where you off too?" I turned to him and growled irritated "None of your business I took your drink now leave me alone!" I stormed off to the bathroom but my energy started to leave my body, my legs started to feel like weighs as I walked, when I made it past the crowds and to the quiet hall I felt funny in my head now.

'Dizzy...' I thought to myself.

I started to walk over to the door at the end with a woman stick figure on it, however I started walking to the left and found myself leaning on the wall. My eyes started to droop until I heard something and looked in front of me I looked at the person with tired eyes. It was the man from the bar he smiled and walked up to me, his hand reached for me.

Shaking my head I took a few steps and my legs were lip as they gave way making me fall on the ground, I knew I was in trouble I looked up at him when he forced me with his rough hand. I glared with as much energy as I could but I was falling into sleep like unconsciousness. I feel a hand on my throat and he looked at me with a smile that scared me more than anything in my life before "Please…don't." My voice was nearly mute and I felt tears well in my eyes, this can't be happening! I didn't even wanna come here and now I knew what had happened. Hell it didn't take a genius to figure it out, 'Date rape in my drink.'

His hand goes from my throat to my waist as he pushes me against the wall as he stands; he laces my limp legs around his waist and grinds into me torturing me. I had tears pour down my cheeks, he moves his mouth next to my ear "Cry for me."

Shaking my head I try to hold back my tears I didn't wanna cry for him. He moves his hand to touch my breast and I started shaking "No." I felt so scared like my life might as well be over right here and now, I tried to kick but nothing I tried to move to do anything but nothing.

Soon I was engulfed in darkness.

He was sitting at his desk where his paper work was keeping him busy; a knock was on my door when he looked up at my door the knocking was more persistent. The man got up and opened his door then saw another man with a bald head and dark sunglasses on in a black suit holding a young woman in lavender shirt and black skirt with a leather jacket hanging off her shoulder.

"Mr. Tashio this girl was attacked by a customer, it seems the bar tender has been being paid for drugging girls for men to have their way with here." Sesshomaru's teeth gritted together as he tried not to show his emotions, but that was such a lowly and un honorable thing to do it just made him six to his stomach.

"Was she?"

The bald man smiled and shook his head "Luckily we noticed something was up and found her just in time, he was moving her skirt when we found him. He has been given to the police after a quick beating and she is untouched other than a hickey on her neck. She is pretty lucky, actually."

"What happened to the bar tender?"

"A beating more severe and going to the cops."

Moving his hand Sesshomaru motions the bald man to lay the young girl down on the couch. He did and left with Sesshomaru's quick command. With that club owner went back to his work and glanced up at the young girl he stood up and smirked looking at her 'Hardly looks older than a junior high girl. How did she even get in?'

She started to move in her sleep to curl in a ball expressing how she was cold, with a sigh Sesshomaru walked over to his closet and took a blanket and a pillow from it. Then made his way back to the sleeping girl. He moved his hand to lift her head and sneak the pillow under it, with that he placed the blanket over her lazily. Another knock on his door and he went to answer it quickly not to wake the child like girl "What?" He said with a whisper that could kill, the bald man help up a purse.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes "Thank you." After grabbing the purse he shut the door and went to his desk on his way passing the girl sleeping and stared at he as he went to his desk and sat her purse down beside him. His computer required his attention and with that he felt something nipping at him…curiosity.

'How is this girl?'

His dark brown eyes moved to her purse and he did what most men did not wish to do, open the to look through it. Some men don't want to afraid to find women products, but he had gotten a lot of women in his bed and that meant women products were sometimes at his house. He didn't mind if the woman was hot and he was in the mood and they threw themselves at him… not even mother nature would stop him from getting what he wanted.

The thought caused him to smirk, he found her wallet and looked at it with a bit of amusement. Her wallet was a white puppy with a smile on it 'Definitely a child.' Looking inside he found her I.D and sighed looking at the age 'Seventeen? Not a child a young woman… but still underage for my pub.'

Her name was next on his find out list, he looked at her name and it rang a bell of some sort "Rin Yamamoto." Setting down her wallet as he sat it back in her purse, before turning to his laptop to type away on his computer. Not wasting any time he pulled up google and typed in her name, to find a link to Jin Yamamoto and Ryo Yamamoto. Hearing her move his eyes moved to watch her shift in her sleep as she snored softly, his eyes locked on her body "Rin Yamamoto… the daughter of a famous child psychologist and of a famous child doctor… What would a girl of wealth and that up brining be here instead of at her large home?"

I woke with a sudden feeling of being too warm, as my eyes fluttered open I looked around and to I wasn't in my room. Touching my head it felt weird and I frown sitting up 'This nightmare keeps on getting worst.'

"I see your awake." My attention is pulled to a man with dark brown hair to his shoulders and his dark brown eyes burrowed into me as I stared confused at him "Where am I and who are you?! Was I was I um are you a friend of that man who-"

"Who was about to rape you?"

"About?"

"My men save you before he did anything other than give you a hickey."

I felt happy and scared at the same time "So you are?"

"Sesshomaru Tashio owner of the club an you have been sleeping off the drugs that were in your system here in my office, I'm afraid that the club is shut down now." I nodded and sat up fully as I cracked my neck he looked over at me "Do you have a ride?"

I thought about it and I bet my driver thinks I went home with Fuyu and the community where my house is locked after midnight, no one is allowed to get in not without a pass and my pass is always in my limo. I sighed and then looked down at my feet as my head held in shame at my own irresponsibility "No."

He shut his laptop shut then moved from his desk over to the corner were a coat rack hung and picked up a black business coat covering his black business shirt and red tie. Then picked up my purse and then walked over to me and tossed it in my lap "I see, you may stay with me tonight I suppose."

The car ride was long and awkward to say the least, I wanted to speak to make it a bit less awkward. But also thought the silence wasn't totally bad, either way I went with silence I had no idea what to say. I next time I saw Fuyu I was not going to be cute adorable and nice, no I am going to rip into her like no one has before. I couldn't help but wonder where he lived and why had I agreed to go home with a stranger?!

'So I know his name and where he works… but what if he is some killer or something. What if he tries to take advantage of me?! God I'm one hell of an idiot!'

My thoughts had ran rampant and it surprised me when I saw we were in front of his house. It really did surprise me. Well it wasn't a house at all the place we drove to was an apartment building, a very nice apartment building. While I was staring I hadn't noticed my companion was already out and opening my door extending his hand for me to grab.

I took it hesitantly he looked at me and narrowed his eyes "I'm not waiting all night." My hand acted on its okay taking his hand instantly he pulled me up and walked ahead not having any contact with me, deep down something hurt because of how he was acting. I was walking behind him with my head down my heart hurt right now for some weird reason "Like I said before I'm not waiting, if you aren't going to walk I'll carry you." My head jerked up and I blushed waving my hand "No,No that's not necessary." He stopped and waited for me by the door the building, I ran hurrying to his side not wanting to be a bother. When I stood by his side he put his right arm around my waist and led me where he was going, my heart beat increased, my body went hot and for some reason my legs felt weak.

He looked down at me feeling me walking slower and slower "Fine." With that he picked me up in his arms and carried me bridal style, I blushed apple red and couldn't speak as if I were mute. Something in my mind was telling me this wasn't the first, we made it to the elevator and the whole time I heard his heart beat against my ear drums. It comforted me and made me feel good…safe… happy…. And something else?

I closed my eyes and the next time I woke I wasn't in the elevator…

Somewhere soft and somewhere dark? I moved and looked where I was to see I was still in my club outfit and something furry covered me a fur blanket that was white as snow on a black silk bed set. I yawned quietly and began to blink a lot to get used to the dark, I saw something beside me and my eyes went huge seeing a man with shoulder length dark brown hair and pale skin sleeping peacefully beside me.

Something deep in the back of my soul was telling me to kiss him something, that I had to now before I lost this chance. I felt like after this I wouldn't be able to go to the club and how else would we ever talk? Not like people like us just run into each other.

I gulped and laid back down just staring at him, I felt bad that I was being weird and like a pervert but something about him called to my soul. Moving closer I laid my head on his shoulder and moved my legs slowly toward his. I was so close that I was able to inhale his forest like scent mixed with musk. My neck burned and I started to breath heavy I don't know if I was nervous or what, but I kept hearing the stupid word 'Mate. Mate. Mate.' In the back of my head… but why? Was I horny?! I was never so why? Why this man?!

I closed my eyes and moved closer and closer until I was hovering above him, I took a breath and began to lower myself to connect my lips with his when suddenly his arms wrapped around my head and pulled me down into a kiss. His tongue brushed on my bottom lip making me gasp this was so fast I couldn't keep up, suddenly I felt his tongue in my mouth and my insides began to liquefy and heat up.

Soon I was on my back looking up and between my legs was pulsing just like my neck was aching. My voice came through and I looked up at the man "Sesshomaru?" He looked at me and was huffing "Rin…" I starred at him shocked and flushed, it felt like years and then suddenly I felt his weigh leave the bed. He got up and stormed out of the room slamming the door.

'What just happened?' I sat up and looked at the door.

'Why did I hear the word mate over and over and why did I try to kiss him? He nearly had sex with me! I was ready?' Something felt like it was happening more than just almost sex something over powering my senses I was fully ready to give myself to him entirely. All of a sudden I felt my body start to shake and a lump form in my throat as tears started to swell in my eyes "Sesshomaru…"


End file.
